Donde quedo el amor?
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: [OneShot] Tsuzuki es atormentado por los recuerdos del pasado, pero una discusion con Hisoka le hace tomar una mala decision...Advertencia: Contiene Lemon [HisokaxTsuzuki]


Dónde quedó el amor?

Capitulo Unico.

Una habitación oscura, un chico acostado sobre su cama con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, intenta ponerse cómodo para dormir… sin embargo de ninguna forma se acomoda, tristes y duros recuerdos acuden a su cabeza… el cruel pasado se niega a dejarlo en paz…

_Otra noche más… otra noche intranquila… otra noche donde el sueño no puedo conciliar. Cierro los ojos y las pesadillas llegan a mi mente clavándose como finas cuchillas… el pasado no me quiere dejar de atormentar… es el pecado que debo pagar por ser lo que soy… pero… ¿qué es lo que soy?... miro a unos niños frente a mi… les sonrió, quiero ser su amigo… me temen, lo veo en sus ojos, me odian, lo siento en sus palabras…_

- Eres un monstruo! –le dijo una infantil voz asustada.

- Me das miedo… eres un monstruo! –dijo otra voz infantil quien le aventaba la primer pedrada.

_Yo sabía que era diferente…el color de mis ojos los asustaba, pero… yo solo quería estar con ellos… ser su amigo… quería ser humano…_

- Monstruo… monstruo… monstruo… fuera de aquí… no te queremos… monstruo… monstruo -repetían las voces infantiles una y otra vez mientras perseguían al pobre niño de ojos violáceos y cabellos castaños quien tropezaba con una piedra y caía sobre el pasto recibiendo una lluvia de pedradas.

_Es verdad… no soy un humano… ese hombre me lo dijo… soy un monstruo… un… demonio… Abro los ojos y veo que aun es de noche… mi cuerpo tiembla… hace frío… me abrazo a mi mismo para darme calor… otra vez intento dormir pero… los recuerdos no se quieren alejar…_

- ¿Qué es usted?... ¿Que hice para merecer esto?… usted tiene la culpa de la muerte de Maki… devuélvanme a mi mejor amiga… es un monstruo… vallase al infierno! –le gritó una chica de cabellos castaños amarrados en dos trenzas de nombre Mariko.

_El infierno… es ahí donde debo estar… por qué sigo aquí… miro hacia la ventana y me doy cuenta de que ha amanecido… me levanto con desgano, no tengo ánimos de ir a trabajar… llego a la oficina y abro lentamente la puerta, esperando no encontrar a nadie… para que me engaño, por la hora, mi compañero ya debe estar…_

- Llegas tarde como siempre… Baka –le dijo su compañero, un chico más joven que él de cabellera castaña clara y ojos color esmeralda, que lo escudriñaban con recelo por su retraso.

- Gomen… Soka-kun se me hizo tarde –me excusó dibujando una falsa sonrisa no quiero que con su empatía descubra el dolor de mi alma.

- Invéntate otra excusa mejor… esa ya esta muy gastada –le reprocha- que haces ahí parado… muévete baka… hay mucho trabajo que hacer y ni creas que hoy trabajaré por ti… ya estoy harto de ser el que siempre trabaja –Hisoka estaba realmente molesto y cansado de esa situación.

- Lo siento… no volverá a pasar –le respondo casi en un susurro, camino hacia mi lugar y tomo asiento. Enciendo el computador y de vez en cuando lo miro de reojo, lo veo muy molesto y concentrado en su labor.

_Esta harto de mi… lo sé… su mirada me lo dice…_

- Qué me vez? –lo voltea a ver molesto por la insistente mirada de su compañero.

- No… nada –regreso mi mirada hacia el monitor.

_No sé por qué estoy aquí… para que rayos he venido… tal vez sea porque al estar junto a él me siento tranquilo y las pesadillas desaparecen… siento como el sueño comienza a vencerme… no me quiero dormir, él se enojará más conmigo…_

- Por qué no vas y te tomas un café porque ni creas que te quedarás dormido tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer –le dijo en tono molesto.

- Ha… Hai –haciéndole caso me pongo de pie y me dirijo hacia la cafetera, el café ya esta listo y voy de regreso a mi lugar… sin darme cuenta mi pie se atora con el cable del computador, derramo mi café sobre Soka-kun y le desconecto su maquina.

- Aaahhh –se queja el ojiverde al ser quemado por el hirviente liquido- eres un grandísimo baka mira lo que haz hecho, maldición por tu estupidez se ha perdido todo el trabajo que había realizado.

- Go… Gomen fue un accidente… no… no te enojes –me disculpó dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Grrr me importan un comino tus disculpas… eres insoportable, un estúpido que cree que con una simple sonrisa todo lo soluciona, te detesto y me tienes harto me oyes… ya no te aguanto! –le gritó colérico.

- Hi… Hisoka –retrocedo asustado- no… no te enojes… yo… yo te ayudare a recuperar los archivos.

- No necesito la ayuda de un torpe como tu, puedo solo… –el chico vuelve a conectar el computador y lo enciende esperando no haber perdido mucho.

- Gomen… -murmuró entristecido- No te vuelvo a molestar… -con el corazón adolorido, la garganta hecha un nudo y reprimiendo mis lagrimas salgo en silencio de ahí, no lo quiero molestar más con mi dolor, no quiero que su empatía lo torture con mi sentir- "Sayonara Hisoka… veo que ya no me necesitas más… no tengo nada más que hacer aquí"

**What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl.**

Lo que pensé que era mío, no lo era  
En la luz,  
Solo pude ver una clase,  
De perla preciosa.

_Me despido con el pensamiento y salgo de ahí, gracias a kamisama que no hay nadie por los pasillos, no quiero dar explicación… me voy… y esta vez no volveré… Camino hacia donde nadie me pueda ver…encuentro un pequeño cuarto, vacío y oscuro… entro en él y cierro la puerta con seguro... me arrincono en una esquina, me hago un ovillo aforrándome a mis rodillas temblando de miedo y dolor… empiezo a llorar…_

- Por qué si tanto me odias no me dejaste morir aquella vez… -me preguntó y vuelvo a recordar…

-Flash Back-

Tsuzuki se encuentra en una bodega con la mirada perdida… al frente suyo se encuentra una gran serpiente de fuego cuyo fulgor ha incendiado todo el lugar…

- No tengo derecho a seguir existiendo… hasta ahora cuántos habrán muerto por mi culpa?... No debo existir en este mundo –Tsuzuki mira a la serpiente y extiende sus brazos- Arde Serpiente… que arda todo y que también se consuma la vida eterna.

- Tsuzuki¿Qué estás haciendo?... ven aquí deprisa!–le llamó Hisoka en tono desesperado.

- Hisoka –murmura Tsuzuki al escuchar su voz.

- No puedes moverte? Enseguida estoy contigo! –Hisoka se aparece frente a él- Tsuzuki, nos vamos.

- … -Tsuzuki mueve la cabeza negativamente.

- Tsuzuki? –Hisoka lo mira confundido.

- Es suficiente, Hisoka. Ya he vivido bastante –lagrimas corren por sus mejillas- Estoy tan cansado –el ojiverde se asombra por las palabras de Tsuzuki- No merezco existir… déjame aquí –Hisoka se le abalanza en un abrazo- Hisoka…

**When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed**

Y cuando trate de gritar  
No pude, porque  
No se me permitió

- Si no tienes motivos para existir hazlo por mi! No quiero volver a estar solo. Me diste algo en que creer… Eres lo único que tengo… Quiero estar contigo –el chico llora y Tsuzuki lo abraza.

- ¿Yo… puedo… quedarme contigo? –preguntó recuperando el brillo en su amatista mirada

**- **Onegai… quédate conmigo… -le respondió Hisoka en suplica.**  
**

- Fin Flash Back-

_Por qué me engañó… por qué si tanto me odia no me dejó morir en esa ocasión… Ya no lo aguanto… no aguanto este dolor… me hiere y me mata… no quiero seguir así… veo como la luz del sol que se había ocultado tras las nubes, entra por la ventana e ilumina unos cuantos vidrios rotos… esa puede ser la solución… solo unos cortes y todo acabará… tomo un pedazo y veo el filo con admiración…_

- Soka-kun ya no seré una molestia más –empuño el cristal en mi mano, no me importa el dolor al sentir el filo causar cortes en mi palma.

**Gomen nasai for everything  
Gomen nasai, I know I let you down  
Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

Perdón por todo esto,  
Perdón, sé que te defraude  
Pediré perdón hasta el final,  
Nunca necesité de un amigo,  
Como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Hisoka estaba tan concentrado recuperando toda la información que no se había dado cuenta de que Tsuzuki ya no le hacía compañía, hasta que tanto silenció le extrañó…

- Tsuzuki? –lo busca con la mirada- jhm… de seguro se fue a holgazanear otra vez… baka, nunca aprenderá a ser responsable en su labor.

- Knock… knock –dice un joven rubio después de abrir la puerta de la oficina y asomar a través de ella- Kurosaki-kun… deja ya el trabajo es hora de comer –anunció alegre.

- Watari! Eh… ya es la hora de la comida? –mira su reloj- Oh vaya, enseguida voy.

**- **Hai… y… Tsuzuki-san no vino? –preguntó Watari al no ver al chico de hermosos ojos color amatista.

- Tsuzuki? Si… si vino que no está con ustedes? –preguntó extrañado olvidando por un momento su enojo hacia él.

- Si estuviera con nosotros no te hubiera preguntado, no crees –le respondió el rubio.

- "Qué extraño no me di cuenta de cuando salió, si es la hora de la comida él siempre es el primero en llegar al comedor"–en un gesto pensativo se lleva un dedo a la barbilla- donde habrá ido? –se preguntó en voz alta.

- Mmm no lo sé pero si lo encuentras, los estaremos en el comedor ok –Watari le hace un guiño y cierra la puerta- ja ne!

- Arigato –le responde antes de verlo partir- Creo que fui muy duro con él al gritarle todo eso, de seguro esta sentido y anda por ahí… bueno iré a buscarlo… -dice en un suspiro, se acerca a la puerta y al momento de tocar la perilla una visión acude a él_…"Sayonara Soka-kun… no seré más una molestia para ti"_ fue la triste voz que en su mente escuchó luego de ver a su compañero caer en la oscuridad- Nani? Tsuzuki!

Asustado por la visión, Hisoka sale corriendo desesperadamente pues siente que a cada segundo que pasa la vida de Tsuzuki se va extinguiendo más… un fuerte sentimiento de dolor invade y estremece todo su ser, Tsuzuki debía estar cerca…

**What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain  
**

Lo que pensé, no lo era todo  
Tan inocente,  
Como si fuera una delicada muñeca,  
De porcelana.

_Sayonara Soka-kun… me hubiera gustado poderte decir lo que siento por ti… pero ya no tengo un motivo… tu me odias y yo… solo quiero morir… miro ambos brazos y me hago un corte desde mi muñeca hasta el brazo… veo surgir mi sangre y la veo caer en gran proporción al piso… la herida sana y vuelvo a hacer el corte en mi otro brazo… por fin me voy sintiendo libre… esto debe de sentirse cuando uno muere…_

- Yamete… Tsuzuki! –gritó Hisoka corriendo hacia donde sentía con más fuerza la esencia de su compañero, abre bruscamente la puerta y lo que encuentra ahí lo deja completamente horrorizado… sobre el piso y en un gran charco de sangre yacía inconsciente y pálido el cuerpo del chico tan preciado y querido para él- TSUZUKIII! –grita a todo pulmón corriendo a tomarlo en sus brazos- Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki… onegai no me hagas esto… abre los ojos… -trata de despertarlo dándole pequeños golpes en su mejilla- vamos Tsuzuki… no me hagas esto… no me dejes… nada de lo que te dije es cierto… Tsuzuki –ve que el chico no reacciona- AYUDENME!

Al escuchar el desesperado grito de Kurosaki inmediatamente dejan todo a un lado y corren en su auxilio y al igual que el ojiverde Watari y Tatsumi quedan impactados ante la cruel escena.

- Tsuzuki! –Tatsumi fue el primero en reaccionar y acercarse a tomar el pulso del inconciente Tsuzuki- Aún tiene pulso… llevémosle al hospital rápido! –ordenó el castaño de ojos azules para hacer reaccionar al rubio.

- Hai –acató Watari al momento de tomar en brazos a Tsuzuki y llevarlo de inmediato al mencionado lugar.

- Kurosaki-kun? –le llamó Tatsumi pero el chico no le respondía pues había entrado en shock temblando por completo- por dios ¿qué fue lo que paso? –miro al chico manchado de sangre y la sangre que había en el piso.

- Es mi culpa… -balbuceó Hisoka con las pupilas dilatadas en terror y los dientes temblándole de miedo.

- Nan da to? –Tatsumi se asombró por ese comentario.

- Tat… Tatsumi es mi culpa…-medio reacciona- si Tsuzuki se muere es toda mi culpa.

- Kurosaki-kun… por qué dices eso… qué fue lo que paso? –preguntó intrigado el ojiazul.

- Yo… le dije cosas horribles… le dije que era insoportable… le dije que era un estúpido, que lo detestaba y que me tenia harto… Tatsumi es mi culpa… por mi culpa Tsuzuki ha querido suicidarse… -Hisoka se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

- Calma Soka-kun… dime, por qué fue que le dijiste todo eso?

**When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
**

Cuando quise llamarte,  
Y pedirte un poco de ayuda,  
Me detuve.

- Es que yo… estaba haciendo mi trabajo y accidentalmente él tropezó con el cable del computador, me derramó el café hirviendo y se apagó el computador… yo me enfurecí por ese hecho y… le dije todo eso –confesó culpable- Tatsumi-san no me lo voy a perdonar… nunca me lo voy a perdonar… si Tsuzuki se muere jamás me lo podré perdonar –el par de ojos color esmeralda se veía inundado en lagrimas que corrían libremente por las blancas mejillas de Hisoka.

- No digas eso Tsuzuki-san no morirá –lo abraza y le acaricia el cabello en consuelo- y nada es tu culpa lo que le dijiste fue en un momento de rabia cuando se dicen cosas sin pensar y que sin querer hieren a los demás.

- Iie… claro que es mi culpa… le he fallado, le he herido… le pedí que se quedara conmigo porque no quería estar solo y como le pago yo? Le soy indiferente, le rechazo y le regaño… soy un desgraciado, un maldito malcriado… soy un estúpido niño –Hisoka comienza a llorar amargamente.

**  
- **Soka-kun –Tatsumi lo toma del rostro para secar sus lágrimas- Ya no te culpes, por favor tranquilízate y ten fe en que Tsuzuki-san no morirá... Anda ponte de pie, cámbiate y vamos a verle al hospital.

- Hai –responde Hisoka en un susurro poniéndose de pie desanimado…

- Le aprecias mucho verdad? –se atrevió a preguntarle Tatsumi una vez que se encontraban en su auto camino al hospital.

- Eh? –Hisoka desvía su mirada de la ventanilla y lo mira confundido.

- Te pregunte que si le aprecias… jejeje pero no necesito tu respuesta veo que es así… le aprecias y me atrevo a decir que mucho más de lo que te imaginas –le dice con una alegre sonrisa.

- Ah… -el chico regresa su triste mirada a la ventana- es verdad le aprecio mucho… le debo tanto a él… por él es que sigo vivo, por él es que yo cambié… su amabilidad, su sonrisa, su compañía y toda su forma de ser penetro el frío hielo que había en mi y me cambió… no le importo que yo le fuera indiferente el siempre me aceptó.

- Jejeje… así es Tsuzuki-san… podrá ser un flojo y muy alivianado para trabajar pero es un chico de muy buen corazón, yo igual le aprecio mucho casi como a un hermano menor.

**Gomen nasai for everything  
Gomen nasai, I know I let you down  
Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
**

Perdón por todo esto,  
Perdón, sé que te defraude  
Pediré perdón hasta el final,  
Nunca necesité de un amigo,  
Como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital, Watari fue quién los recibió…

- Watari… como esta Tsuzuki-san? –preguntó el ojiazul.

- … -Watari cierra los ojos y niega lentamente- el medico dice que los cortes que se hizo son de consideración, perdió mucha sangre y su estado es sumamente delicado, el medico no lo sabe pero… de no ser por su poder de shinigami Tsuzuki hubiera muerto ya.

- No! –Hisoka palideció después de escuchar al rubio.

- Ya podemos verle? –preguntó Tatsumi preocupado al ver al ojiverde palidecer.

- Hai… esta en terapia intensiva, yo los llevo –ofreció Watari.

- Gracias pero que Hisoka le vea primero necesita verlo antes que yo –toma al chico de los hombros poniéndolo frente a el.

- Vamos bon… -se adelantó Watari y el chico le siguió… atravesaron un pasillo, entraron a un elevador que los llevo un piso mas arriba y ahí el rubio le dejó.

Con mano temblorosa Hisoka tomó la perilla y lentamente fue abriendo la puerta… el semblante de su compañero no había cambiado mucho, tenia las manos y los brazos cubiertos por vendas, un par de sondas le suministraban sangre y suero, un respirador artificial le suministraba oxígeno y unos electrodos en varias partes de su cuerpo conectados a un electrocardiograma le median el ritmo de su corazón. Hisoka se sintió mucho más culpable al verlo así, tan frágil, pálido, indefenso e inconsciente… nada que ver con el Tsuzuki que él conocía… un vuelco sacudió su corazón y de nuevo las lágrimas le empaparon sus blancas y sonrosadas mejillas…

- Tsu… zuki… -murmuró el ojiverde al momento de sentarse en una silla junto a el y tomarle con delicadeza su herida y vendada mano la cual beso con ternura y amor.

Hisoka le mira en contemplación…

-Perdóname… perdóname por todo… -le dice con una suave voz cargada de tristeza- Perdón por lo que te he dicho y por lo que te he hecho sentir…

--------

Dos semanas han pasado… dos largas y tortuosas semanas y Tsuzuki no daba señales de querer despertar aun… Tatsumi y Watari ya no solo se preocupaban por el estado del shinigami de ojos color amatista sino también del shinigami menor, casi no dormía ni comía, se le veía delgado, pálido y ojeroso… la culpa y la angustia eran lo que le hacían estar así…

- Tsuzuki… onegai ya no me tortures más… abre los ojos… no lo aguanto más necesito ver tu dulce mirada… -Hisoka le pasa suavemente el dedo índice por su frente y nariz- quiero ver tu alegre sonrisa… escuchar tu dulce y alegre voz diciéndome que no me preocupara… -le acaricia sus labios.

**What I thought was a dream  
An mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege**

Lo que pensé era un sueño  
Un espejismo  
Pero se vio tan real, cuando apareciste  
Y eso fue un privilegio.

- Tsuzuki… me haces tanta falta… te necesito tanto aquí conmigo… si tu no estas siento que la vida se me va… si tu mueres yo moriré contigo… -se acerca lentamente a sus labios- Ahora me doy cuenta de que… lo que yo por ti siento algo más que amistad… Tsuzuki perdóname pero yo… te amo –cierra los ojos besándole suavemente en los labios dejando caer una lágrima sobre su rostro y se incorpora.

Un par de ojos color amatista empezaron a dejarse ver… su dueño se sentía extraño por aquella sensación y parpadeó un par de veces para mejorar su visión.

- Don…de… estoy? –preguntó el dueño de tan hermosos color de ojos.

- Tsuzuki! –exclamó Hisoka con sorpresa y alegría.

- Hisoka… -lo miró y entonces recordó- porque estoy aquí… porque en un hospital si yo ya no quiero vivir.

- Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso! –le dijo Hisoka con una expresión de dolor.

- Porque sigo con vida…si me odias… porque me tienes aquí... a caso te gusta hacerme sufrir –hace un esfuerzo por incorporarse y quedar sentado.

- No Tsuzuki no te levantes –Hisoka iba a detenerlo pero se detuvo al ver la dolida mirada de su compañero- Y no digas eso, yo no te odio… y tampoco me gusta hacerte sufrir –el chico se siente más herido por aquellas palabras.

- Entonces… porque… -estaba dispuesto a reprocharle todo.

**When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
**

Y cuando quise contarte todo,  
Cometí un error,  
Que hizo que me marchara.

- Porque soy un estúpido… -se le adelanto el ojiverde- un idiota que te hacia daño con su indiferencia y rechazo… un maldito imbécil que te hirió y te defraudó… porque solo un desgraciado como yo causó tu decisión a morir… -se reprochó apretando los dientes con furia- Tsuzuki… se que no lo merezco y que no tengo perdón… pero en verdad que estoy arrepentido… perdóname por lo que te hice… perdóname por lo baka que soy… nada de lo que te dije fue en serio, estaba enojado y no pensé en el daño que te hacía… no digas que mereces morir… porque no es así… quien en verdad lo merece soy yo –murmuró Hisoka apretando con fuerza los puños.

- Hisoka… -Tsuzuki guarda silencio.

- Perdóname Tsuzuki… he sido tan baka… te he herido… no tengo perdón –el chico oculta su triste mirada tras unos mechones de su castaño cabello.

- No te preocupes...todo esta bien Soka-chan –le dice con una alegre sonrisa.

- No Tsuzuki... no esta bien, nunca esta bien...por que...por que a pesar de que estamos juntos siempre me ocultas como te sientes... estas tan débil que no has podido ocultar tu dolor... lo siento... puedo sentir que sufres... ¿tanto daño te he hecho que…-Hisoka levanta su mirada y dejando ver las lágrimas que le empapaban el rostro- que no soy digno de tu confianza... ni de ser tu apoyo verdad? ... no... claro que no… un desgraciado como yo no te merece.

**Gomen nasai, for everything  
Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
**

Perdón por todo  
Perdón, Perdón  
Nunca necesité de un amigo,  
Como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

**Gomen nasai, I let you down  
Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai,  
Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

Perdón, por defraudarte,  
Perdón, perdón,  
Pediré perdón, hasta el final  
Nunca necesité de un amigo.  
Como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

- Soka… no… no digas eso yo… lo siento no he querido perturbarte con mi dolor –Tsuzuki aprieta las sabanas causándose un poco de dolor.

- No… esta bien, no merezco tu confianza –aceptó dolido.

- Soka… dime… en verdad te importo… en verdad no estas harto de mi, en verdad… puede alguien como yo estar contigo? –le preguntó inseguro.

Y entonces Hisoka lo entendió... esas preguntas, ese sentir, ese deseo de morir… todo lo podía ver gracias a su poder empata… y pudo ver la razón de todo el dolor, Tsuzuki seguía sufriendo… sufría por los tormentos de su pasado.

- Tsuzuki… -lo miró compasivo- No estoy harto de ti… jamás lo estaría…y en verdad me importas… me importas mucho más de lo que te imaginas… cambiaste mi vida, le diste sentido y me hiciste verla de otra forma… Tsuzuki… crees que alguien como yo sea quien merece estar contigo… si no he sabido ganarme tu confianza?

- Hisoka... yo quiero estar contigo si tu quieres estar conmigo… yo confío en ti pero… temo lastimarte, no quiero que sufras por mi... –Tsuzuki se mostraba entristecido.

- Pero yo no quiero sufrir por ti, quiero sufrir contigo… quiero que compartamos nuestras tristezas y temores… pero también nuestras alegrías y emociones… -Hisoka le toma de la mano para brindarle seguridad.

- Arigato… -le sonríe sincero- Neh!... Hisoka dime algo ¿si? –de pronto la curiosidad lo invadió.

- Si… qué quieres saber? –le preguntó con una tierna mirada.

- Bueno pues… verás… hace un momento cuando desperté yo… desperté con una extraña sensación –se lleva una mano a la boca para acariciar sus labios- tengo la sensación de haber sido besado… -lo mira directamente a los ojos- has sido tu verdad? –después de su pregunta las blancas mejillas de Hisoka inmediatamente se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí.

- Y… yo… yo… -tartamudeo nervioso desviando la mirada.

- Si? –Tsuzuki lo miro con ojos brillosos invitándolo a continuar.

- Pu… pues… yo… -Hisoka trago un tanto de saliva, no esperaba que Tsuzuki le hiciera esa pregunta- "Ay dios qué le digo"

- Jijiji… no es necesario que me digas nada…

- "Que… cuando aprendió a leerme el pensamiento!" –pensó alarmado.

- No te asustes no te he leído el pensamiento si eso es lo que crees –se encoge de hombros- ni siquiera se hacerlo –ahora vio confusión en su mirada- simplemente tu nerviosismo y el rubor que hay en tus mejillas me respondieron –le aclaró- por cierto te ves muy lindo con ese color.

- Tsuzuki! –el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse más- Oye entonces… me perdonas? –preguntó para evadir la respuesta.

- Sip… te perdono pero si me respondes la pregunta que te hice –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Buenas tardes –interrumpió el medico al momento de entrar al cuarto si darse cuenta de que Tsuzuki había despertado.

- Buenas tardes –respondió Tsuzuki desanimado por la interrupción del galeno.

- Buenas tardes! –saludo alegre Hisoka quien agradecía mentalmente la oportuna intervención.

- Por dios! –exclamó sorprendido al ver consciente a Tsuzuki y de inmediato se acercó a examinar la condición de su paciente- Esto si que es una verdadera sorpresa…

- Si verdad… como lo encuentra doctor? –inquirió Hisoka con curiosidad.

- Mmmm… luce muy bien –le ilumina los ojos con una pequeña lamparita- la dilatación de sus ojos es buena, tiene buen color… -procede a desenrollarle las vendas- esto es realmente sorprendente las heridas casi ha cicatrizado por completo esto es algo inexplicable para la ciencia… y para la religión se le llamaría milagro –el galeno estaba que no cabía en su asombro.

- Y cuando puedo salir de aquí? –preguntó impaciente el de los ojos amatistas.

- Bueno puedo darle de alta ahora mismo –Tsuzuki lo miro con ilusión- pero antes tengo que hacerle un ultimo chequeo así que –el chico entristece- a más tardar mañana mismo podrá salir de aquí.

- Siiiii –exclamó el chico con la emoción de un pequeño niño.

- Ah joven Kurosaki… no es que lo quiera correr pero la hora de visitas ya terminó –le recordó el galeno.

- Gracias doctor –le dice antes de verlo salir- Bueno Tsu-chan ya habló el doctor y yo ya me voy –se da la media vuelta intentando huir.

- Oh Hisoka! –le llamó Tsuzuki con una melodiosa voz.

- S… si? –preguntó completamente nervioso esta vez no tendría salvación para responder.

- Aun no has respondido mi pregunta –primero le sonríe y luego ensombrece su mirada- o es que no me quieres responder y todo eso de pedirme perdón ha sido una farsa.

- No… no es eso… "vamos no seas cobarde Hisoka, qué te cuesta responderle que si? solo míralo!" –hace caso a su pensamiento y lo mira- "baka a caso lo quieres herir mas…" –movió su cabeza en negación, respiró profundo para darse valor- Si Tsuzuki… fui yo quien te beso... –respondió al tiempo que soltaba el aire contenido.

- Oh vaya… -el chico quedó sorprendido por la confesión.

- No vas a decir nada… no me vas a gritar que soy un loco enfermo porque me he enamorado de ti? -preguntó angustiado por la simple respuesta de su compañero.

- No... no eres un loco enfermo… y si es una enfermedad entonces yo también la tengo –dijo dejando al chico confundido.

- Como?

- Que yo siento lo mismo por ti… es decir… que me he enamorado de ti desde el momento en el que te conocí y desde ese entonces te he amado en silencio –le declaró sintiéndose muy feliz al saberse correspondido.

- Entonces… -Hisoka seguía incrédulo- vaya es bueno saberlo, así ya no me siento un enfermo o un depravado.

- Que me estas queriendo decir –le lanza una escudriñada mirada.

- Yo… no… nada… nada… -rió nervioso- eso lo dije por mi je…jejeje…je.

- Oye… y ahora que sabes que yo siento lo mismo por ti –tímidamente choca amabas puntas de sus dedos índices mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo color- puedo… puedo corresponderte el beso.

- Nada me daría mas gusto que eso –Hisoka se acerca a él dispuesto a recibir su respuesta.

Tsuzuki sentía que el corazón le latía con furia al tener el rostro y los labios de su querido Hisoka tan cerca de él… tímido y nervioso rozo sus labios con los de él, un extraño cosquilleo los hicieron vibrar… y entonces cerró los ojos para atreverse a besarlo ya… y sin darse cuenta ambos labios se correspondían con amor y un poco de pasión…

--------

- Konichiwa listo para regresar a casa Tsuzuki-san? –preguntó un alegre chico de larga cabellera rubia y ojos dorados al momento de ingresar al cuarto.

- Watari-san que gusto verle, si ya estoy listo! –le saludo alegre el ojivioleta.

- Tsuzuki-san más le vale que así sea –dijo detrás del rubio otro chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba sus lentes- o me veré obligado a cobrarle sus honorarios en vez de pagarle por estar tanto tiempo en cama –le miró y le sonrió con malicia.

- Que cruel es usted Tatsumi-san –Tsuzuki tenía un río de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

- Da gracias que no te haya despedido –secundó Hisoka siguiéndole la broma a Tatsumi.

- Nooo que crueles son… ya no quiero regresar… mejor me quedo aquí –chillaba el ojivioleta.

- Ya cállate baka solo estamos bromeando –le dijo en su acostumbrado tono serio el chico de mirada color esmeralda.

- Vaya Tsuzuki-san quiere quedarse… qué lastima, no podrá disfrutar del rico pastel Selva Negra que compré exclusivamente para su regreso –dijo una jovencita de largo cabello castaño para persuadir al chico.

- Wakaba… dijiste pastel Selva Negra? –dos estrellitas brillaban en los ojos de un Tsuzuki emocionado-

- Hai hai… -la chica asintió sonriente- pero tsuzuki-san ya no quiere regresar… así que nos lo comeremos nosotros ¿verdad? –Wakaba mira a todos, quienes asienten en complicidad con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Waaahhh… no no no no no… yo quiero pastel, no pueden comérselo si mi! –el chico agito sus brazos en desesperación adoptando su forma chibi con orejitas, patitas y cola de zorrito- Lo he decidido, regresaré… sí eso haré –se cruza de brazos y asiente en pose decidido.

Los ahí presentes no pudieron reprimir una sonora carcajada, incluso el serio y reservado Hisoka rió… la infantil actitud de su compañero les causaba gracia y les brindaba alivio al ver que nada en él había cambiado…

- Ah chicos gracias se siente tan bien estar de vuelta… y este pastel, esta exquisito! –exclamó un muy feliz Tsuzuki.

- Mas te vale decir eso –habló seriamente Tatsumi para atemorizar al de ojos amatista- pero bueno, hoy es un día de festejo no hay que ponernos serios jujuju –rió divertido y un montón de gotitas aparecieron sobre la cabeza de todos por su extraño sentido del humor.

- Siiii es la fiesta de Tsuzuki-san! –dijo Wakaba al momento de darle un efusivo abrazo.

- Neh Tsuzuki… puedo hablar contigo en privado –le preguntó Hisoka en un serio susurro al momento de acercársele.

- Eh? Hai… hai… -aceptó el chico.

- Vamos a nuestra oficina –lo toma con cuidado de la muñeca y lo lleva hacia el lugar mencionado, mientras los demás seguían festejando.

- Soka-kun pasa algo? –le preguntó Tsuzuki al notarlo muy serio después de entrar a la oficina.

- No –respondió cortante dándole la espalda.

- Seguro? Si no pasa nada, entonces porqué me has pedido hablar contigo aquí y ahora te muestras molesto… a caso hice algo que te molestara?

- No es nada de eso –dijo en el mismo tono.

- Entonces? –Tsuzuki comenzaba a preocuparse por la extraña actitud de si compañero- Onegai Soka-kun dime, que es lo que pasa.

- Pasa… que no me gusta que los demás tengan toda tu atención y yo no –gruñó cruzándose de brazos molesto a lo que Tsuzuki abrió su mirada amatista en impresión.

- A caso escucho celos en tus palabras? –Tsuzuki lo abraza por la espalda con la intensión de calmarlo.

- Piensa lo que quieras –Hisoka aun molesto se libera del abrazo y toma cierta distancia.

- Mi koibito está celoso lo sé, sus palabras lo dicen y su rechazo también me lo dicen… -el de los ojos amatistas sonríe por esa actitud y se le acerca una vez más- oh vamos no hay por qué estarlo… el amor de Tsuzuki es solo para su lindo hermoso niño.

- No me digas niño… y no estoy celoso –se defendió Hisoka haciendo un puchero.

- Si que lo estas –afirmó Tsuzuki al abrazarlo de nuevo por la espalda- a caso mi Soka-kun teme de algo, de que alguien le robe a su amor… no tiene por qué temer… SU amor es todo suyo –le susurró al oído en tono persuasivo.

- Ah si? –Hisoka se da la media vuelta para enfrentarlo con mirada seria- demuéstralo… demuéstrame que eres solo mío.

- Hountoni? –Tsuzuki le mira incrédulo- de verdad quieres que te lo demuestre… demo… alguien como yo… -sus labios se ven sellados por un beso de Hisoka.

- Shhh… deja de menospreciarte no eres ni un monstruo ni alguien que no vale nada… eres un hombre, un ser humano que vale mucho… para mi vales mucho… amo todo de ti… me gusta todo de ti… y solo a ti quiero pertenecer –le susurra el chico de mirada esmeralda al momento de abrazarlo por el cuello.

- Hisoka… -murmura el de los ojos amatistas, sintiéndose hipnotizado por tan dulces palabras lo abraza por la cintura, mientras aprisiona sus labios contra los suyos en un beso y empieza a empujarlo lentamente hasta topar con una mesa, se detiene por un momento para mirarlo a los ojos perderse en ese profundo mirar color esmeralda- "_Todo esto me parece un sueño… Hisoka si esto es un sueño nunca quiero despertar… no soportaría una absurda fantasía más… he soñado tanto el poder tenerte tan cerca de mí que moriría si llego a despertar y me entero que fue un sueño y nada más"_

- Tsuzuki? –Hisoka se extraña al notar la seria mirada de su compañero, intenta leer sus pensamientos pero una barrera se lo impide- pasa algo?

- Mm? Eh… no pasa nada –le sonríe- solo estaba pensando –nota la mirada interrogante y molesta de Hisoka- jejeje no te pongas así solo pensaba en que todo esto me parece un sueño… tu, aquí conmigo diciéndome todas esas cosas tan bonitas… que no me gustaría despertar.

- Pero Tsu… no es un sueño aquí estoy y todo esto es verdad… estoy contigo créelo… ya no sufras… quiero ayudarte a olvidar tu pasado y contigo borrar el mío… sé que juntos podremos olvidar lo que Muraki nos hizo –se abraza a él.

- Muraki –murmura Tsuzuki con desprecio el recordar todas las torturas que les hizo pasar.

- No lo recuerdes – le pidió Hisoka al ver sus recuerdos por medio de su poder empata- onegai olvídalo.

- Soka… -se dio cuenta de que el chico presentía sus recuerdos y le dolía- gomen… lo olvidaré y te prometo que jamás te haré daño, no seré como él.

- Claro que no tu eres Asato Tsuzuki y nunca serás como él.

- Arigato –le sonríe y lo besa una vez más. Un beso lleno de deseo… deseo de amar y ser amado, deseo de tenerlo siempre a su lado, deseo de entregarle todo a él y ser igual correspondido… pero los labios de el de mirada amatista ya no solo querían saborear el dulce néctar de los labios de su amor, ahora su lengua quería introducirse en la boca del chico y explorar más allá. Pronto el aire comenzó a escasear y se tuvo que separar… ambos podían sentir sus alientos agitados por la acción...Tsuzuki se acerca una vez más a su niño y le besa por la oreja, la lame, le muerde suavemente el lóbulo para empezar a recorrerle el cuello.

- Aaww… Tsu…zuki… -exclama Hisoka excitado por la agradable sensación que le causaban los besos de su compañero.

- Esto es solo el comienzo… ya verás que te puedo hacer sentir mucho más -Tsuzuki se siente emocionado por esa reacción, tira al piso todas las cosas que estaban en la mesa y sienta sobre ella al chico. Sin darse cuenta una radio empieza a sonar tras haber caído, escuchándose una canción...

Esta noche no es como las demás,

Es salada como el agua del mar

Esta noche tiene un brillo especial

Lo veo en tus ojos, tu rostro, que no es igual.

Esta noche no lo voy a negar,

Tu sabor es el que quiero probar

Esta noche no la vas a olvidar,

Porque tú y yo vamos a interactuar.

Noche de adrenalina,

Quiero tu cuerpo ya,

Desear es como tener

Sed en el desierto

Noche de adrenalina,

Vamos a hacerlo ya,

Amar no es un pecado

Es un privilegio.

Tsuzuki sonrió tras escuchar las primeras estrofas, como si el objeto se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para hacer sonar esa canción… mientras volvía a besar a su amado niño, comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa y despojarlo de ella con suaves caricias en su abdomen, torso y hombros… la piel de Hisoka se erizaba ante la agradable sensación que Tsuzuki le causaba con sus caricias.

- Eeh… no crees que vas muy rápido? –preguntó Hisoka al verse despojado de su camisa y viendo que pronto también lo sería de sus pantalones.

- Go… Gomen –Tsuzuki se detuvo de inmediato.

- Baka, no lo dije para que te detengas –dice Hisoka con el ceño fruncido- es que no me das tiempo de corresponder –le sonríe con el rostro teñido de un color carmesí.

- Gomen! –se disculpó una vez más.

- Deja de disculparte… me irritas –lo toma del cuello de su camisa y lo jala para tenerlo mas cerca- déjame corresponder también –le besa y muerde el labio haciéndolo sangrar un poco y luego la limpia con su lengua. Aquellos besos parecían una batalla por saber quien invadía más rápido con su lengua la boca del otro. Hisoka recorría con sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Tsuzuki para ir subiendo por su espalda y así despojarlo de ella para luego admirar su desnudo pectoral.

Ven, que te quiero conocer (yo a ti también)

Nuestro amor será fantástico (tu crees?)

Hoy haremos uno de los dos (como tú quiera)

Y ven, labio a labio y piel con piel,

En un laberinto de placer (te espero)

Te regalare mi corazón (te espero)

Entonces hágase una cola de caballo en el pelo,

Y póngase ese perfume que me lleva hasta el cielo,

Usa esa crema de vainilla que a mi me fascina,

Quiere adrenalina, toma adrenalina

Con calma, serena, sin prisa,

Te desabotono la camisa,

Pilar tus besos saben a pasión y me hechiza,

Quiere adrenalina, toma adrenalina.

Tsuzuki al ver las marcas rojas que Muraki dejó en el cuerpo del chico, comenzó a recorrerlas suavemente con el dedo índice.

- Yo seré quien borre esa marca en ti –lleva su mano hacia el botón del pantalón de Hisoka y desabrocharlo, le baja el zipper y lo despoja dejándolo solo en su ropa interior, suavemente lo acuesta sobre la mesa recorriendo con besos y caricias todo su cuerpo.

Hisoka no podía evitar que su cuerpo se curveara en placer, Tsuzuki le hacia sentir tan bien cuando sus labios le besaban sus endurecidos pezones, su lengua les lamía y sus dientes le mordisqueaban, así como también se estremecía al sentir las manos de su compañero quien le acariciaba la entrepierna y le masajeaba su hombría que comenzaba a erguirse debajo de la ropa interior.

- Tsu-Tsuzuki… me… me estas torturando… más… quiero más –suplicaba el chico por la ola de emociones que su pareja le hacia sentir- aw… aaww… aaaawwww –gimió al momento de sentir como su miembro era besado y succionado después de que Tsuzuki lo despojara de su última prenda y el reaccionara clavándole los dedos en la espalda del shinigami mayor al tiempo que le iba rasguñando.

- Arg Hisoka… eso duele –se quejó el de los ojos amatistas ante el rasguño.

- Gomen –se disculpó respirando agitadamente y con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

- No importa –le perdonó. Tsuzuki le ayudo al chico a despojarse de sus últimas prendas pues el temblor en placer que el chico experimentaba le hacía torpe para poder realizar esa pequeña labor - Neh Hisoka… quieres?

- Hai… hai… quiero ser tuyo… onegai no te detengas –respondió el chico en un susurro.

- Pero puede ser muy doloroso para ti, es tu primera vez –le dijo con mirada preocupada el de ojos color amatista

- Peores dolores he sentido… no te preocupes lo podré soportar –le dice para calmarlo.

- De acuerdo seré cuidadoso, no te quiero lastimar –su mirar cambia a una tranquila y segura. Suavemente le introduce un dedo y escucha al chico quejarse un poco, mete un segundo dedo y las lágrimas comienzan a correr por el rostro del ojiverde, se detiene un momento pero un "sigue, estoy bien" le hicieron continuar hasta tener ya preparada la entrada de su niño. Primero introduce la punta de su miembro y la saca, el chico aun esta un poco estrecho.

- Hazlo ya! –gritó Hisoka desesperado por la interrupción.

- So…ka… -Tsuzuki no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en impresión

En el pasillo se escucharon pasos, alguien se acercaba peligrosamente al lugar.

- Rápido Tsuzuki la ropa! –dijo el ojiverde al momento de desaparecer.

- Hai! –Tsuzuki recogió toda la ropa y se desvaneció al instante.

- Kurosaki-kun pasa… -un chico de mirada ambarina que había abierto la puerta dejo su pregunta al aire al notar la oficina vacía- vaya… no hay nadie –se lleva una mano al mentón- creí escuchar el grito de bon y pensé que estaría aquí con Tsuzuki-san –escudriña con la mirada todo el lugar para buscarlos, pues algo le dice que ellos están ahí… al no encontrarlos se encoge de hombros, cierra la puerta y se aleja del lugar- algo me dice que esos dos… jujujuju… -sonríe pícaramente.

- Woaaahhh yokatta… eso estuvo cerca –resopló Tsuzuki con alivio al momento de reaparecer junto con Hisoka en el piso de la oficina.

- Je…jejeje…je… -rió un Hisoka shockeado.

- Neh… Soka… estás bien? –se preocupó al verlo asustado.

- Ha… hai… so… solo me asuste… mucho, creí que nos descubriría –tartamudeó aun asustado.

- Hai… que bueno que como shinigamis tengamos el poder de desaparecer… o… oye… después del susto… entiendo si no quieres seguir y créeme que lo entiendo… por que yo no quiero que te sientas mal y si no quieres –empezó a decir tsuzuki sin sentido.

- Tsuzuki… -le llamó Hisoka.

- Si Hisoka? –lo miró con ojos llorosos.

- Callate! –le ordenó el ojiverde.

- Hai! –obedeció al instante el de ojos amatistas como un animalito que acata a su amo.

- Baka claro que no pienso quedarme así… -lo toma del rostro y le besa en los labios- quiero ser uno contigo ya te lo dije.

- Hi…so… ka… -lo mira embelezado correspondiendo a sus besos.

Noche de adrenalina,

Quiero tu cuerpo ya,

Desear es como tener

Sed en el desierto

Noche de adrenalina,

Vamos a hacerlo ya,

Amar no es un pecado

Es un privilegio

Ven, que te quiero conocer,

Nuestro amor será fantástico,

Hoy haremos uno de los dos

Y ven, labio a labio y piel con piel,

En un laberinto de placer,

Te regalare mi corazón

Todos los temores de Tsuzuki se borraron al instante de recibir ese beso, su niño ya no estaba asustado y le había pedido que continuara, eso fue lo que le alegró más… eso quería decir que su niño lo amaba en verdad y que no le importaba en nada su oscuro pasado… lo recuesta sobre el piso, acomodando las piernas de su koi sobre sus caderas lo toma de su cintura y suavemente empieza a penetrarlo, Hisoka arquea su espalda y se levanta para abrazar el cuello de Tsuzuki moviéndose al suave compás de él mientras lo besaba con pasión desbordada.

Poco después, ambos chicos descansaban sobre una acogedora cama… Tsuzuki había llevado a su amado niño a su habitación, después de todo el piso no resultaba tan cómodo como el colchón de una cama.

- Tsu… ahora se que te lo puedo decir con seguridad… te amo –Hisoka le da un beso y se acomoda sobre el pecho desnudo de su amor.

- Gracias… yo también te amo –le besa y abraza.

Noche de adrenalina,

Quiero tu cuerpo ya,

Desear es como tener

Sed en el desierto

Noche de adrenalina,

Vamos a hacerlo ya,

Amar no es un pecado

Es un privilegio

Ven, que te quiero conocer,

Nuestro amor será fantástico,

Hoy haremos uno de los dos

Y ven, labio a labio y piel con piel,

En un laberinto de placer,

Te regalare mi corazón

Entonces hágase una cola de caballo en el pelo,

Y póngase ese perfume que me lleva hasta el cielo,

Usa esa crema de vainilla que a mi me fascina,

Quiere adrenalina, toma adrenalina.

- Oye Soka –dijo Tsuzuki en un susurro

- Mmm… -Hisoka respondió en un sonido.

- Ya te estas durmiendo?

- Pues si no dejas de hablarme, puedo dormirme.

- Demo… Hisoka… -habló el de los ojos amatistas con voz infantil.

- Qué es lo que quieres? ya duérmete que mañana hay que trabajar –le regaño.

- Hisoka… -chilló Tsuzuki como niño a punto de hacer berrinche.

- Tsuzuki ya duérmete! Estoy cansado como para tus berrinches –Hisoka comenzaba a perder la paciencia y lo miró severamente la actitud infantil de su amante le molestaba.

- Pero eso no es justo… cómo puedes decir que estas cansado cuando todo lo hice yo… no es justo y yo que? –le reprochó molesto.

- … -Hisoka quedó paralizado con los ojos completamente abiertos en impresión- Tsu… Tsuzuki yo… yo no… yo no se hacerlo –confesó adquiriendo un color completamente rojo en todo el rostro.

- Y eso qué, a caso crees tu que yo ya sabía? –lo miró irónico- No Hisoka… abre muerto a los 26 pero desde los 18 estuve interno en un hospital… eres mi primera vez… además ¿Quién querría acostarse con alguien como yo? Alguien que mucha gente odió por ser un monstruo y un asesino… nunca te lo he dicho pero… alguna vez fui sacerdote, buscaba el perdón pero lo único que hacía era asesinar… ese ha sido mi mayor pecado… es por eso que el cuarto demonio más poderoso poseyó mi cuerpo y me llamó la oveja negra –le confesó con dolor.

- Tsuzuki yo… perdóname no lo sabía –Hisoka se sintió culpable por haberle hecho recordar su pasado.

- No importa... que más da lo hecho, hecho está –repuso con voz cansada mientras abrazaba con fuerza al chico- Soka… onegai abrázame tengo miedo –un par de lágrimas ruedan por su rostro.

- No tengas miedo aquí estoy yo –le seca las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano- gomen nasai fui un tonto al hacerte recordar… gomen –lo besa.

- Arigato –le sonríe agradecido.

- Sabes he cambiado de opinión… -se incorpora y se sienta a horcajadas sobre el shinigami mayor- jejeje nunca lo he hecho pero…

- Oh no… no… no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerle si aun no te sientes listo –le dijo Tsuzuki en tono comprensivo.

- Iie… déjame hacerlo, quiero intentarlo… no prometo… mucho –su rostro se tornó de un rojísimo color.

- Soka-kun… no solo eres lindo… eres muy tierno y adorable –una gran sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de tsuzuki.

- Ya no digas nada –lo calla con un beso y empezar así de nuevo con la acción.

Esa noche ya no había más dolor pues sería una larga noche de pasión. Dos cuerpos jugando a amarse sin importarles nada más, ya el pasado se iba quedando atrás… ahora solo importaba el presente… en una sola cama dos almas se unían y se entregaban al amor… un amor puro y sincero, sin malicia ni la mas baja intensión… dos almas que buscaban la redención a través de su amor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konichiwa! antes que nada me presento... mi nombre es Hikaru Darkness y soy nueva en esta sección de Yami no matsuei pues tengo fics de otros animes... Espero que este pequeño fic haya sido de su total agrado.

Y bueno, desde que vi YNM no pude evitar enamorarme de estos dos lindos, hermosos y preciosos personajes... aquellos hermosos ojos color amatista me cautivaron al instante, al igual que esos brillantes ojos color esmeralda que de inmediato pense en escribir este lindo fic... Tsuzuki y Hisoka son la pareja más kawaii¿a poco no chicos?

Tsuzuki: Etto arigato gozaimazu Hikaru-chan, muy amable de tu parte decir eso de mi -todo sonrojado.

Hikaru: No hay de que Tsu-chan no es nada más que la verdad, eres muy lindo y tienes una mirada y unos labios que... -la chica se le acerca peligrosamente.

Hisoka: Ejem... mhh... no se olviden que yo también estoy aqui -interrumpió el ojiverde.

Hikaru: Soka-kun... por supuesto que no me he olvidado de ti -lo abraza efusivamente.

Hisoka: Jejeje -rió nervioso.

Hikaru: Hey chicos, muchisimas gracias por participar en mi fic, son de lo mejor!

Tsuzuki y Hisoka: Es un gusto -respondieron sonrientes.

Hikaru: Eh.. hasta se puede decir que disfrutaron de la actuación -sonrisa pícara.

- Iieeeeeeeee -ambos se sonrojaron al maximo mientras movian efusivamente la cabeza en negación.

Hikaru: Jajajajajaja... ok... ok... solo era una broma. Bueno ¿que tal si los invito a cenar?

Tsuzuki: Hountoni, hountoni? -sus ojos amatistas brillaron en ilusión.

Hisoka: Hikaru-sama, no sabe en la que se esta metiendo con semejante invitación -una gotita resbaló de su cabeza.

Hikaru: Soka-kun no me digas asi me haces sentir "vieja" -llorando como magdalena- dime Hikaru-chan o simplemente Hikaru

Hisoka: Gomen nasai Hikaru-sa... Hikaru-chan -se corrigió apenado.

Hikaru: Arigato! -toma a ambos chicos de los brazos- Bueno, la invitación sigue en pie... vamos! Ah despidamonos del publico lector

Tsuzuki: Haiiiii... minna-san... ja ne! -se despide con una reverencia.

Hisoka: Hajimemashite! Ja ne!.

Hikaru: Gracias por leer el fic... sayo sayo!


End file.
